Those Two Words
by Braxtonboyzz123
Summary: Kyle is gay and he is wondering how he can come out to his family. They are all surfers dudes who even used to be in a gang. Kyle knows that there is a possibility that he could be disowned because it has happened before. He just knows that he is going to struggle to say those two words.


**Heyyy guys I was really liking a story I had read on another site and in that story Kyle was gay in prison and I wanted to write my own story about Kyle being gay but out of prison and in my story, Kyle hasn't dated Phoebe or Tamara, so he is not Bi-sexual he is gay. Kyle always seemed so mysterious to me and that is why I always like writing fanfics about things that he is hiding. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **P.s Kyle never kidnapped Casey he went to find his over family after his dad left him (mentioned in my fic) Danny is alive.**

Kyle was hard at work when he suddenly heard the chirpy voice that he had fallen in love with.

"Hey precious, man you look so good in black." Jax Turner his boyfriend smirks and leans across the bar and stares lovingly into his eyes.

"Although you look good in anything." He adds and blushed slightly and so does Kyle.

"Jax, you know I adore you but I still haven't come out to my family yet and this is a family business you can't just go and say those things, what if one of my brothers hear." Kyle sighs lightly as he passes Jax a glass of juice but rubs his hand secretly  
at the same time.

"Kyle it's just like saying that you have a girlfriend, believe my family acted exactly the same way when my brother got his girlfriend to when I told them I have a boyfriend ." Jax smiles lovingly at the men he loves in confusion.

"Jax, my family isn't like yours, when I eat granola the boys call it girly granola like only a girl can eat it, they are macho guys who used to be in the river boys. They probably have never considered that one of them could be gay and lastly, they would  
laugh their heads off." Kyle mumbles and carries on with the paperwork.

"Maybe they're not family then. My brother gave me a big hug and told me that he would love me and that being gay didn't change anything and told me I was stupid for thinking so ." Jax smiles and takes a sip of his juice.

"My brothers didn't even hug me when my best friend in Melbourne died, they just said sorry for your loss mate and slapped me on the back like it was meant to be comforting." Kyle sighs and closes the bookwork and sighs at Jax, he just loved looking at him  
he was so cute with his wavy black hair and he green eyes that were as bright as emeralds.

"You're so adorable when you're explaining things you know that right." Jax smirks, attempting to calm Kyle and he knew that it worked when Kyle smirked back at him.

"No? You're adorable… with you denim jacket and friggin adorable Linkin Park t-shirt, oh and let's not forget your blue skinny jeans, and you think I'm the adorable one." Kyle laughs lightly and completely forgets where he is.

"Excuse me last time I checked I was 26 and you were 24. I think you are the adorable one, I mean who can resist those precious puppy dog eyes and that beautiful brown that was just made to be ruffled." Jax smirks and grabs Kyle's hand and rubs it.

Suddenly Brax walks in and Kyle softly takes his hand away. "Hey Brax, bookwork is done and I was wondering if Jax and I could hit Yabbie Creek." Kyle smiles at his brother and quickly winks to Jax when Brax is looking at the paperwork.

"Hey Jax, how you going?" Brax asks as he turns and smiles at his brothers best mate.

"Yea, pretty good." Jax smiles at Brax, he didn't seem like that bad a guy and he just didn't get why Kyle was still in the closet. When they had meet when he was 22 and Kyle was 20 he knew that he was gay then and he was on the closet with the door locked.

He himself had come clean to his family right away ever since he was 16. Was Kyle really that scared of what his family would think because of what Jax had seen of them they looked lovely.

"Yea go to town, the books are all done." Brax smiles and gives his brother a slap on the arm.

Kyle grabs his bag and then he and Jax walk out of the restaurant and Brax continues to look at the bookwork not expecting a thing.

Once they get downstairs they quickly look around and Jax gives Kyle a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You're adorable." He laughs. He takes Kyle by the hand and rubs it. "There's no rush to tell your family. Your love for me is enough… at least for now." Jax smiles and lets go of Kyle's hand but stares sweetly into his eyes.

"You're so amazing, I just wish that everyone could see that, it's just hard. I know that my brothers won't accept me, they'll call me a queer and I love them and I'm scared that they'll reject me. I can't be rejected again, especially after I was rejected  
by my dad." Kyle sighs not even realising what he says until it was too late.

"Your Dad disowned you for being gay?" Jax whispers shocked to hear that the man he loved was hurt like that.

"He called me a poof, a waste of space and no longer his son." Kyle mumbles remembering the day like it was yesterday. The man who Kyle always wanted the approval of just made him feel like being who he was as a person was wrong.

 _Flashback_

 _19 year old Kyle Bennett sat opposite his father as he checked their fake passports._

 _"My boy we are getting out of here and going to Germany. You can get a girl and so can I and then we'll be free and be able to do whatever we want under these new passports." Danny chuckles, wanting to make a mini version of himself out of his second youngest son who was just begging for love._

 _Kyle sighed lightly, he didn't want a German girl, he didn't want any girl. He wanted a boyfriend who he loved and who would love him unconditionally._

 _"You've never had a girl have you boy. You're a little virgin. Well isn't that adorable." Danny sniggers lightly not even acknowledging that it was making Kyle feel uncomfortable._

 _"No, I was sort of a loner in high school, too quiet to have a_ ** _girlfriend._** _" Kyle sighs and cringes at the word girlfriend._

 _"Right, well we'll have to change. No son of mine is going to make it to twenty years of age without losing their virginity. What's wrong with you boy! Darryl and Heath were both 16, Casey probably will be as well! How can you be by son. Twenty years old and still a fricken virgin." Danny hisses making Kyle sink in his chair._

He had a reason why he was still a virgin and that was something that he didn't know if he was ready to tell his Dad but he thought that he would just get it out of the way. _How bad could his Dad's reaction be. He was still his son it's not like he would completely reject him._

 _"Dad... I'm gay." Kyle stutters half thinking that he wasn't going to get the words out. He was so emotional. Tears were falling from his eyes as his emotions took over him._

 _After about a minute of utter silence Danny speaks two words that break Kyle's heart. "Get out!" He snarls. He stood up and pointed violently to the door._

 _Kyle was too shocked to even move._

 _"Huh? You're kicking me out?" Kyle croaks. His dad was really kicking them out of their house all because he was gay._

 _"You heard me, get out of my house you little poof, no son of mine is going to be in love with a boy, so either you straighten up and get out." Danny hisses, Kyle felt sick did his dad really think that it was that easy. He had known that he was gay ever since the year 9 dance when all the student came dressed up and all he could do was look at the boys and think about how good they looked on their suits. He couldn't just turn it off like it was a switch._

 _"Dad, I can't change it," Kyle mumbles feeing sad and neglected._

 _Danny grabs Kyle harshly by the scruff of his t-shirt and shoves him outside. He then goes into Kyle's room and grabs his bag and shoves it at him causing him to stumble forwards._

 _"Dad, please I have nowhere else to go," Kyle begs looking at his dad and practically begging him._

 _"I don't care, you are no longer my son. Come back when you are a real man until then you're just a waste of space." Danny hisses and slams the door in Kyle's face. Kyle had never felt so unloved in his life, he knew that he had brothers in Summer Bay and he wanted to go and find them. But one thing was for sure he was not going to say those two words._

 _End of Flashback._

 _"_ "Baby, I'm so sorry that's horrible. Forget about him, you don't need someone like that in your life anyway." Jax smiles sweetly at Kyle as they make their way to Kyle's house so that he can get changed.

"Yea well now that I'm here, Brax is a better father figure then Dad ever was. He made me feel like I could be whoever I wanted but I'm still not comfortable telling them." Kyle sighs as they see they are all alone and give each others hands a little rub.

"Ky, your brothers aren't your Dad. From what I've heard of him he's not worth the love and respect you gave him but your brothers are. They love you and you love them. They don't look homophobic." Jax points out as they turn the corner to Kyle's house.

"Yea they're not but the doesn't change the fact that they're big surfer dudes who used to be in a gang." Kyle sighs as he opens the gate and walks in.

"What about your sister in laws, surely they would love you no matter what, I see the way that they all look at you, you're like their little brother well except for Denny, you're like her big brother. It's adorable." Jax smirks and kisses Kyle on the lips knowing that no one else will be home."They know you're adorable." Jax smirks and jabs Kyle in the ribs and pushing him to the grass and standing above him in a fighting pose they were pretty much the same build so neither of them would be known to always win a play fight. However, Jax had taken karate since he was 8.

"Hey, I've got a secret," Kyle smirks, this is always how they had fun, Kyle loved it.

Jax leans down and smirks at Kyle. "You look adorable down there." He smiles and is pulled down by Kyle. Who leans over him and kisses him. He then runs his hands through his hair and pulls him closer.

"You're perfect." Kyle smiles lightly, he pulls him to his feet and fixes his hair. "I don't deserve you, I can't even come out." Kyle sighs and drops his hand to his side.

"You're perfect, gorgeous and the best boyfriend that I could hope for. You'll get there one day and I'll be right there, for now we'll keep it like this because I love you and I'll wait." Jax whispers and kisses Kyle lightly on the lips.

"I love you so much." Kyle smiles and pulls him towards his room.

"Woah, Ky!" Jax gasps surprised. Kyle was pulling him towards his room that usually meant one thing.

"Ricky and Brax in the restaurant all day, Casey has taken Denny for a fishing trip and they are getting back tonight Heath is at a gym in Yabbie for the whole day checking out the gear for what he wants and Bianca is teaching. It's fine, I love you. Let's do it yea. I'm keen if you are." Kyle smiles and pulls him closer.

"How can I say no to a face like that, it's too cute." Jax smirks and kisses Kyle passionately, pushing him lightly into his bedroom. He pushes Kyle's down against his bed and kisses his neck.

Smirking Kyle sits up and grabs ahold of Jax's head and pulls him into a closer kiss.

"I'll do it, I'll tell them. You matter more then they will if they reject me. I love you and I want to spend my life with you. You are my everything." Kyle smirks and pushes Jax down on thebed.

"God I love you babe, but that's not a proposal okay, I'm proposing to you because I want to make you feel special be a you already do that for me." Jax smiles and pulls down next to him so that they are hugging.

"You make me feel special everyday." Kyle whispers as he rests his head on his shoulder.

"Too bad I called it," Jax smirks and lifts Kyle's head up and kisses him on the forehead

"I'll tell them tonight, I want you here. I want them to see how amazing you are." Kyle whispers as they rub their foreheads together.

Later that night the Braxton's and Jax were sitting down having dinner, Kyle hadn't even had a chance to talk, everyone was talking about their day. He stared at Jax in a way that only Jax knew was special and sighed lightly as his brothers continued  
to argue.

"Heath, I'm in charge of the gym. Talk to me after you get qualified and then it might change." Casey sighs as he angrily picks at his pork chop.

"I'm older," Heath smirks.

"I'm in charge." Casey hisses annoyed that Heath was once again being a pain.

"Older," Heath smirks happily that he was annoying his brother.

"In charge." Casey hisses.

"Older," Heath smirks.

"In charge." Casey hisses.

"Older," Heath smirks.

"In charge." Casey hisses.

Kyle rolls his eye, this could go on for ages. He looks at Brax who is grinning. He obviously wasn't going to be any help.

"Older," Heath smirks.

"In charge." Casey hisses.

Kyle had finally had enough, he was going to make sure that his voice was heard. "Guys! Please. I've got something to say." Kyle blurts loudly, luckily it was loud enough for every one to hear.

"What Kylie? I was about to win the argument." Heath huffs.

Kyle swallows hard, he knew that Heath always called him Kylie but it was harder to take this time. Especially with what he was about to say.

"Guys, this is really hard for me to say so please give me time. Jax isn't my best mate." Kyle starts but it interrupted by Bianca.

"Kyle!" She hisses, thinking it was cruel of Kyle to say that I'm front of Jax.

"What did I just say, Bee." He moans and looks at her pleading for her to just listen.

"Jax isn't my best mate, because he's my Boyfriend. I'm gay and I have been since I was about 12." Kyle sighs and looks st his feet waiting for a response.

"Mate, why'd it take so long for you to tell us," Brax asks. He was curious to see why Kyle had kept it a secret for so long.

"Dad rejected me because of it," Kyle admits and to be honest he was afraid that his brothers would as well.

"Mate Dads scum. You know that. How could you think that we would do the same?" Heath frowns a little bit hurt by the fact that Kyle thought that they would all do that.

"I don't know I was scared. I didn't know what you guys would think and I couldn't handle more rejection." Kyle mumbles. Jax stands up and grabs his hand and squeezes it.

"Well I think it's precious." Bianca grins and runs over to Kyle and gives him a hug. "We love you Ky, you shouldn't be afraid to be yourself." Bianca smiles and strokes Kyle's hair.

Kyle smiles at Bianca then turns to Jax and kisses him on the lips and slowly pulls away.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that somewhere not private," Kyle whispers lightly and kisses Jax's cheek.

"Welcome to the family Jax, I just hope you're ready for it." Brax grins and shakes Jaxs hand.

"What can I say he's pretty adorable I think I'll live." Jax grins and kisses Kyle on the cheek.


End file.
